Douloureuse trahison
by La-Titine
Summary: Vous voyez la trahison d'une personne chère c'est une des choses les plus douloureuse.


**Un petit OS écrit en des heures sombres ou j'avais mal et que mettre ce mal sur papier fais du bien.  
**

Vous savez j'étais amie avec une fille avant, même plus qu'amie on était pratiquement des sœurs. On se disait tout, on était tout le temps à deux on était là l'une pour l'autre… Le soir où elle s'est fait plaqué par l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie et bien j'étais là au près d'elle, je la serrai dans mes bras lui disant qu'il ne la méritait pas qu'un jour elle rencontrerai le vrai homme de sa vie que lui ce n'était qu'un mec comme ça pendant des jours j'ai essayé de la réconfortai. Pendant des jours elle ne sortait du dortoir seulement pour aller en cours pour le voir le moins possible et moi tout les matins, tout les midis, et tout les soirs je lui apportais de quoi manger, Quand elle avait des devoir à faire j'allai empruntait les livres qu'il lui fallait à la bibliothèque et j'ai essayé de lui redonner le gout de vivre et j'ai finalement réussi. Pendant tout se temps là j'ai du délaisser un peu mon propre petit ami qui m'en a voulu quelque temps même si ça a fini par s'arranger. Je l'aimais et je répondais toujours présent quand elle avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, de quelqu'un à qui parler. On s'était rencontrer dans le train lors de notre première année et on avait eu la chance d'être réparti dans la même maison et ensuite d'être dans le même dortoir. On a eux tellement de délire à deux ! Bien sur dans le dortoir on a rencontré d'autre fille qui sont devenu toute suite nos amies mais c'était pas pareil elle n'était pas Elle. C'était une fille pour qui j'aurai pu abandonner des tas de chose comme mes études et même mon petit ami que j'aime pourtant tant. Oui c'était la plus importante à mes yeux c'était la seul qui comptait vraiment, celle que j'aimais plus que tout, c'était ma sœur de cœur.

On partageait tout : nos joies, nos tristesses, nos rires, nos pleurs, notre passion pour les chevaux, ce noble animal moldue que nous aimons tant, le gout de la lecture, en particulier les livres moldue parlant de magie, nos gout musicaux, on avait même trouvé un moyen pour écouter nos disque de Muse, Bénabar etc etc… à Poudlard, notre addiction pour le chocolat, il y avait toujours deux, trois plaques dans notre dortoir cachées dans une petite boite sous son lit, le plaisir qu'on avait le premier jours de l'hiver en voyant la neige et qu'on traversait tout le château, à pied nu en chemise de nuit, en courant pour aller dehors et faire une bataille de boule de neige. Et toutes ces petites choses, des plus banals aux plus folles, que nous aimions partager.

A la fin de notre scolarité nous sommes parties dans la même école pour faire nos études mais malheureusement nous ne nous sommes pas retrouver dans la même classe. De plus j'étais un peu plus occupée avec mon petit ami qui m'avait demandé en mariage, bien entendu j'ai répondu oui et j'ai passer plus de temps avec lui pour préparé l'heureux évènement. Elle, de sont coté, elle avait rencontrait une fille dans sa classe avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Petit à petit elle s'est éloignée de moi pour rester avec cette autre fille, le midi elle me laisser pour aller manger avec son amie quand je lui proposais une sorti un samedi après-midi elle me répondait qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu avec cette autre fille… Au début j'étais triste qu'elle m'abandonne comme sa, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures, mon chère et tendre à mes côté me disant que nous avions grandi et que nos chemins c'était tout simplement séparé, il me répétait sans cesse de ne plus être triste que je serai bientôt sa Mme Potter et que lui il ne m'abandonnerai jamais. Et j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que nous n'étions plus meilleur amie je me disais que c'était la vie que c'était comme ça et qu'on y pouvait rien. J'en ai souffert deux, trois mois et s'est passé. J'ai accepté.

Puis un jour j'ai appris ce qu'elle disait de moi, ce qu'elle pensait maintenant à mon sujet. Elle trouvait que j'avais beaucoup changé, et en mal. Elle trouvait que j'étais devenu une de ces midinettes à talon haut, jupe courte, et décolleté vertigineux. De plus dans ma classe j'avais beaucoup plus d'affinité avec les garçons, et sa aussi elle me le reprochait. James m'avais offert une bague de fiançailles absolument magnifique et je la portais fièrement et avec joie de ce qu'elle représentait, elle trouvait que je me vantais parce que j'avais réussi à trouver un garçon riche qui pourrait m'entretenir pour que j'achète plein de talon haut et des robe mettant mes jambe en valeur ainsi que mes seins pour pouvoir plus facilement attraper d'autre garçons dans mes filets et tromper tranquillement mon pauvre mari. Mari que d'ailleurs je ne méritais pas selon elle, _"il serait bien mieux avec moi" _disait t'elle.

Quand j'ai appris ça j'ai pleuré, pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps tellement j'ai eux mal. Entendre sa de la part d'une fille pour qui j'aurai toute donné quelque mois auparavant ! Je me suis précipitée sur les photos de nous deux que j'avais gardé, le matin même je me disais encore que ce n'était pas parce que nous n'étions plus proche que je ne pouvais pas garder des souvenirs de cette joyeuse époque, et je les ai déchirées en mille morceau j'en ai fais des confettis que j'ai ensuite balancé par la fenêtre. J'ai jeté tout les objets qui avaient un rapport avec elle, tout. Et j'ai pleuré pendant des heures j'avais mal, très mal. Je sentais dans mon cœur un déchirement, tout ce qui faisait ma vie, enfin une parti, n'étais plus vrai, jamais plus nous ne ferions de bataille de boule de neige, jamais plus nous ne rigolerons ensemble, tout se petite chose qui vous manque et qui vous ronge. J'avais étais trahis par une personne pour qui j'avais toujours était la et vous voyez la trahison d'une personne chère c'est une des choses les plus douloureuse.


End file.
